Misscliks: Vigilantes Episode 6
Recap The party, The Twins (Tamsin/Landcaster), Alexis, Soli, Rocker, Dr McGinley, 2 Thieves (Cartius & Guildie), 2 ex-solders (Franco & Reynolds), have fled a few hours ago Blorengale at night. Tamsin and Landcaster are arguing and Dr McGinley tries to make peace between them and fails. In the night the party arrives at Lymo. The party split into 2 to go to different inns (PCs to one, NPCs to the other). After 6 hours of sleep the party meet up and leave town. A day and a half later the party arrives in Boremium. Dr McGinley leads the party to a small house where his friend Sir Mountain Dew lives. The door opens to reveal a thin gnome with patchy hair all over his face, with white hair on top. Speaking with a stutter, Sir Mountain Drew greets his friend Dr McGinley. The Player Party comes inside the house and try to convince him to join their cause. The party's antics make him very unconvinced, but he agrees to help be the PR guy. The pary agree to meet with Sir Dew at Jack's Tavern in a few hours. At sundown Sir Dew arrives at the tavern. At the tavern the party tell Sir Dew their plans. Sir Dew is very concerted about The Twins and wants to conduct a magical test on them, but the Twins refuse. After a little time 2 knights, in plate armor and swords drawn, enter the tavern. The two knights spot Dr McGinley and head towards him. Dr McGinley flees out the back door. Soli blocks the way of the knights. The knights go to push Soli out of the way when Soli attacks and Alexis arrows one of the Knights in the back to death. The other knight knocks out Soli, Dr McGinley rushs over to patch her up. The remaining knight calls the party Horse Thieves before backing out of the tavern. Soli gives chase and is ambushed by the knight and is knocked down. Dr McGinley convinces Sir Dew to help and he casts Nahal's Reckless Dweomer, but ends up making himself levitate. The Twins take down the knight as Dr McGinley patches up Alexis. The party need some magical healing to get Alexis and Soli up, the bartender recommends Old Man Wallace at the edge of town. Old Man Wallace used to be a respected cleric but was kicked out of the church for double-embezzlement. The party head over to Old Man Wallace's place with the injured and they are invited in by Old Man Wallace. They pay him 2 gold and he heals them up. Alexis and Soli are healed up. The party rest over night. The next day Old Man Wallace agrees to join the party. Sir Dew gives a speech to the party to inspire them, including proposed a cast based distribution of wealth. The party leave town and move to the ambush spot. The move to the ambush spot to hit Mexomorph's Tax-Wagon on the road between Nestrov and Thais. Guildie and Rocker stay in Thais to try to recuit more people to the cause. Sir Mountain Dew heads on to Nestrov to recruit there. The rest of the party wait for some days for either reinforcements or Mexomorph. Reynolds keeping lookout to the south announces the Tax-Wagon is on the way. The Twins order Reynolds to investigate and confirm it is the wagon. There are 2 knights, 3 archers and a enslaved troll guarding the Tax-Collector. Reynolds gives a speech about the rights of the people and how evil Mexomorph is. Mexomorph orders his slaved troll to eat Reynolds. Reynolds flees over where the trap is and the Troll gets lassoed into the air. Dr McGinley picks up the Troll's club and smashs him with it like a pinata. Alexis shoots an arrow in Mexomorph's gut then his throat, killing him. The archers return fire at Alexis, killing her. The archers then knock out Soli. A knight takes out Cartius. The troll rips itself free, sees Mexomorph is dead, attacks the knights and archers. The party retreats into the woods. The party return a few hours later and the Troll has killed all the Knights and archers, but the Tax-Wagon has been looted. As the party inspect the site, Sir Mountain Dew arrives with Nestrov's town guard. Sir Mountain Dew points to the party and says they are the vigilante who attacked and looted Mexomorph. The party flee into the wild, becoming fugitives in the kingdom they were trying to save. Guest Character Dr McGinley Stats Class: Medic, Level 2, Weapon: Surgical Tools made into Lobster claws on hands. HP: 6, Int 17, Category:Misscliks Vigilantes Episodes